Player's Weekend
by maidenpride
Summary: Add-on to Crosswalk. Recap: picks up Saturday morning before Sharon and Andy go to the Dodger's game during Player's Weekend. She surprised him with tickets, matching Dodger underwear with Mr & Mrs written on the back. She got herself Chase Utley's jersey featuring his nickname "Silver Fox". Could be read as standalone piece. Rated M.


**AN: This is an add-on to Chapter 11 my story Crosswalk, but could be read as a standalone piece. This is rated M for Mature, not suitable for kiddos or people easily offended by language or smexy times. NSFW. Enjoy.**

 **Player's Weekend**

"Now where were we," he says as he runs his hands up her stomach pushing the edges of the jersey to the side. His lips found the hollow space of her collarbone and began kissing his way up to her jaw. When he found the delicate skin behind her ear, he pulled back eliciting a frustrated groan from Sharon. He turned her around, wrapping his arms around her as he began kissing her neck once more. He was rewarded as she pushed her ass back against him, the bottom of the jersey covering just enough to prevent their skin from touching. The scent of her mango shampoo filled his senses, he lifted her hair up, exposing her neck. Sharon titled her head to the side giving him access to her throat as he sucked and lightly nibbled at the area that would remain hidden beneath her auburn locks. Secretly he loved when she wore her hair up, although she did it rarely, she had a long beautiful neck, on the flip side the fact that he often left little marks on the back of her neck didn't help his updo cause. He shifted her hair into his other hand, using his nose he nudged her to tilt the other direction and repeated his ministrations once more. Sharon took a step back and flashed him a smile as she walked to the bathroom. She came out a moment later, hair band in her teeth as her hands pulled her hair back and up into a bun. The second she finished his lips and hands attacked her neck, kissing and touching her newly exposed skin.

Missing their earlier closeness she backed up against him again, moving her ass side to side as she rubbed his cock. It was beginning to harden at her touch, making her even more excited. Andy spun them around so she was facing the bed, his hands run down her arms as he took her hands into his he placed her palms onto the edge of the bed. She bent forward, but not without placing one more firm push of her backside to his cock. Andy withdrew his hands and drug them across the back of the jersey, smirking at the "Silver Fox" written across the back.

His hands slid underneath the jersey, pushing it up above her waist exposing her bare ass to him. Slowly he brought his hands down her lower back and over her round full ass, thumbs grazing between her cheeks. Sharon's knees shook as he passed up and down her ass several more times, she could feel herself getting wet as the burning ache began to build inside her. His hands moved down her hips to her thighs, he loved her legs there weren't enough hours in the day for him to cherish and caress the smooth, toned legs. He knelt down behind her, hands running up and down her hips and thighs, each pass he got closer and closer to her apex. The morning light was filling the bedroom, the sun cast a glow across her ass, causing the moisture dripping from her to flicker with reflected light.

Sharon's legs clenched and shook as she braced herself for each pass, wanting him to touch her. She tried pushing back into his hands, only for him to move further away from where she wanted him. It was punishment for not being patient. He wanted to take his time, their last couplings had been short, and while enjoyable there hadn't been enough time to thoroughly explore the beauty of her body. Sharon bit her bottom lip as she restrained from rushing Andy, she loved what he was doing but hated it at the same time.

Sensing her growing frustration at his teasing, he slid his index finger along her slit causing her to moan his name, "Oh Andy."

His fingers quickly became moistened as he pulled them down her clit, across her opening, and back up her ass. Using his free hand he pushed down lightly on her lower back encouraging her to bend forward even deeper. She quickly changed positions and before she had a second to plant her feet she felt his lips kissing her. The sensation was so overwhelming she nearly fell forward on the bed. When he slid a finger inside, she did collapse against the bed panting from desire. Andy placed his hand on the base of her lower back, holding her in place while his other hand continued moving deeper and faster inside her. His mouth kissing and licking her, making the blood rush to her clit. She felt the ache grow, she needed more, she wanted more.

Taking a deep breath she regained control over her legs and pushed back against his mouth, changing the angle that his fingers were plunging in causing her to scream out, "Oh yes! Ohhh…" Andy moved his fingers faster, curling them up against her finding that deliciously spongy spot inside.

"Fuck!" She grabbed the bedding between her fists and buried her head down as she felt the heat rising up her chest. "Harder, Harder," she panted. Andy stopped licking her and moved up behind her. Wrapping one hand around her his fingers played with her clit while the others moved feverishly in and out of her. He looked down at his cock, bobbing its hardness, hitting her ass as he watched himself play with her.

"I want you to come, I want you to come all over my fingers," he growled.

Her body began to shake. Hearing his deep gravelly voice heightened her senses. It was all becoming too much.

"I want you to come for me, NOW!" He shouted slamming his three fingers deep inside her.

As if on command she convulsed against his hand, walls holding and squeezing his fingers as her waves of orgasm hit her. Indecipherable pants and moans came screaming from her mouth, muffled only by the comforter her face was buried in. His hands began to slow their movements as he felt her body loosening and relaxing around him. When he finally pulled his fingers out of her he leaned down by her ear, "Ok" he asked.

She nodded a yes, incapable of words as the warmth of pleasure filled her body. Thoughts of Stroh, the case, the wedding, the heart attack all faded into this distance like smoke dissipating through the air. Andy laid on the bed next to her and caressed her forearms, enjoying the ability to watch her come down from the high he brought her too. His cock was still hard and throbbing wanting attention, but a benefit to older age he had grown to appreciate was the ability to wait and last a lot longer.

When blood finally began reversing flow back to her brain Sharon pulled herself up onto the bed next to him. "Thank you," she whispered, "I needed that."

Andy watched as her chest heaved up and down as she caught her breath. Her skin glistening with a sheen of just fucked sweat that he found sexy as hell. Sharon placed a hand on her heart, felt it pounding inside her chest. She had good fucks in her life, some even with her ex-husband, but what Andy was able to do with just his fingers never failed to amaze her. She rolled slightly onto her side, using the backside of her hand she brushed down the length of his chest. His cock twitched as her hand stopped just short of his pubic bone, causing him to thrust his hips up, yearning for the touch. As much as she enjoyed teasing him, this morning she was feeling impatient, there was always the worry that they'd get a work call and she had no intention of working without being properly fucked today. She repeated her motion twice more, causing him to thrust and groan at her. His eyes were dark and wild as he watched her slowly take her hand and wrap it firmly around the base of his cock and tug upwards. The pressure was sublime, his eyes rolled back as he enjoyed the small relief his body felt from finally being touched by her.

Sharon continued to lay on her side using one hand to prop up her head and kiss, more like bite, his shoulder, while the other hand pumped his erection. Her thumb occasionally swiping across the tip would cause him to moan her name. She wanted to suck him while playing with his balls. She let go of him and started to move down the bed on all fours, breasts swaying inside the open jersey. Andy knew what she had in mind and normally he would be thrilled to enjoy a lazy morning of Sharon giving him head, but he was reaching his limit and he wanted to be inside her more than he wanted to be sucked off.

He reached his hands up into the jersey and stroked her, stilling her movements. Her quest all but forgotten as Sharon shivered from his light touch, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. His calloused hands brushing against her nipple causing her emit a loan moan. He looked up at her from his position between her legs, grinning. He moved his hands to her hips and flipped them over. His hands immediately went between her legs rubbing her mound, she laid her head back and arched up towards him. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction he brought his lips to her nipple and swirled his tongue around the hardening peak before pulling back and blowing on it. Sharon's eyes flew open, her bent legs squeezing him tightly.

Andy shifted himself so his cock was just below her belly button and slowly slide it down to her clit and finally over her slit. Sharon rocked her head side to side at the sensation, at the pressure of his cock pushing up against her entrance. She reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube she stashed their earlier and handed it to him. He flipped open the tingling mint lube and poured several drops onto his cock resting against her clit, letting the cool liquid pool. The feeling of the icy lube caused her to immediately writhe from the pleasure, she felt the tingling in her clit spread out to her toes. Andy grabbed a hold of her wrists and placed them above her head as he lifted his hips. He rubbed his lube covered cock up and down several times before pushing just the tip inside.

"Oh, please, oh," Sharon pleaded as she used her legs to try and push him deeper inside her.

He pulled out and teased her again. She shook her head side to side, "No more, oh please, please," she whimpered.

He positioned himself once more at her entrance and waited for her to look at him, holding her gaze he pushed in one deep, swift motion burying himself inside her. Sharon's walls immediately squeezed to hold onto him, not wanting him to move just yet, wanting to enjoy him filling her completely. Her thighs squeezed him and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met, tongues tangling together, teeth biting on lips. Andy let go of one of her hands and brought it down to her breasts, massaging them haphazardly as his hips began moving back and forth.

Sharon put her feet on either side of his hips and lifted her ass up slightly, allowing Andy to drive deeper. He leaned back and watched as the familiar blush began creeping across her chest once more. He could feel that she was close, see it across her body. Reaching behind her head he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips, allowing her to return her legs behind his back. He leaned forward over her and thrust faster and faster, his mouth sucking on her erect nipples.

She grabbed the sheets, "Almost, almost, I'm oh," she shouted.

"Fuck your beautiful, come for me again Sharon, I want you to come on my cock," his voice rumbling through her.

She was nearly there. Bringing her hand down from behind her head she dipped it between them, feeling his cock sliding in and out of her. Coating her fingers with lube and sex she squeezed her clit between her index and middle fingers, sliding it up and down in rhythm to his thrusts. Squeezing and sliding faster and faster, she felt the familiar ache building quickly, "Almost, almost," she shouted once more.

"Come for me Mrs. Flynn," her eyes flashed open as he commanded her once more. It didn't matter that they weren't married yet, calling her _Mrs. Flynn_ was heady when she was on the verge, as sucking her nipples. Her body spasmed and thrashed as her orgasm overtook her completely. Her hand slipped out from between them as the waves passed through her.

Andy watched her come down and felt himself get even harder knowing that he brought her to oblivion twice before breakfast. When her eyes finally opened he couldn't hold any longer, he needed the release.

He looked her in the eyes, "Say it," he begged.

"Come for me, my silver fox," her voice dipped low as she bit her lip.

The world disappeared around him. He felt Sharon beneath him. His hips moving rapidly as his cock twitched a final time and released, "Sharon" he roared as he came.

He collapsed on top of her before rolling onto his side, pulling her with him. Their breaths still short, chests pounding. Her jersey slipped and he kissed her shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her, she placed a hand to his chest feeling his beating heart.

"I'm still here," he stated knowingly.

"I know," she replied softly.

"Thank you for the jersey," he kissed the top of her head, "It was the perfect gift."

"The jersey wasn't _your_ gift—" she started to say.

"Oh but it was, it most definitely was," his chest jostled her as a low laugh rumbled through him. "What time is the game?"

"7:10. Why?" She asked caressing the hair on his chest.

"Oh just wanted to know how much time I had to recover and get you back around the bases before we have to go," his voice full of mischievous intent.

"I see, well who says I don't have other plans today?" She replied cheekily.

"It's player's weekend - or fielder's choice as I like to say, of course you don't have any other plans," he said rolling her back over onto her back placing a hard kiss to her lips before she could argue.


End file.
